The Wedding
by Golden Lass
Summary: The sequeal to the Twentyfifth Day. You'll just have to read it. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding

By: Goldenlass

Criminal Minds

I do not own Criminal Minds.

It had been two years since Aaron Hotchner had proposed to Spencer Reid the funny thing though they were still engaged. You see they started talking about plans for the wedding but cases would come up every time they even came close to the subject of the wedding. Although the day after the proposal Aaron and Spencer were talking about what they were going to do and whom they were going to invite. Of course they wanted to invite the team they were the ones who got them in the relationship and supported it from the beginning. Then they thought about their families. Aaron wanted Jack to be there if Hayley would allow it. Then Spencer thought of his mom and dad. How would they take it? Would they be happy for Spencer? Spencer looked up at Aaron who had his hand around Spencer's waist.

"Maybe, we should go see your parents before we chose a date for the wedding." He said.

Spencer looked at him.

"I don't know, Aaron what if my dad and mom don't approve? What will my dad say? He left me when I was ten. What if he most of all doesn't believe in gay marriages. What if he tells me he doesn't want to see me again. Aaron I'm scared."

" I know. But it doesn't hurt to try. Come on Spence we'll have to do it either way. I have to talk to Hayley about letting Jack come anyways and how I'm going to do it I don't know. But I will go with what ever decision she makes weather she says yes or no. Everything will be okay."

After that day Spencer and Aaron would talk about going to see Spencer's parents every time they would catch a break from cases. Spencer would always tell Aaron that he was scared that he didn't want to be rejected by his father again. Apparently this was all dependent on how Spencer's father would take their engagement. Spencer always told Aaron he was too scared to go. Aaron was starting to get annoyed he already got the okay from Hayley to have Jack at the wedding he just needed to let her know the date soon so she could plan around it. All in all Hayley had been very nice about the whole marrying Spencer thing.

Aaron let it go every time but after about two years of being engaged to Spencer it was beginning to take its toll on him.

When Aaron and Spencer finally got a break from the last set of cases, they had Aaron decided that it was time to visit Spencer's parents. He and Spencer got into the car to head home. Spencer had fallen asleep on the way home. Aaron looked at Spencer. Good he thought now to go visit Spencer's parents. Hey if they were already there Spencer wouldn't have any choice in the matter. So Aaron changed directions and began the long journey to Las Vegas sure Spencer would be up in about two hours but Aaron didn't care he was doing this for Spencer the man he loved more than anything else.

Two hours later.

Spencer began to stir his neck hurting. He opened his eyes. He saw Aaron at the wheel when he looked out the window all he saw was an open road. Spencer looked at Hotch. "Hotch where are we going?" He questions. "We have somewhere to go Spence." "Where are we going Agent Hotchner?" Aaron looked at Spencer. Spencer only called him that when he was angry. "Spencer, your going to regret not telling your parents about us." "Aaron what are you doing making my decisions for me?" "No, I wasn't. I just wanted to give you a push." "Aaron you knew I was afraid of what my dad would say." "Spence, we need to choose a date for this wedding. I have to let Hayley know and wouldn't you like for your mom and dad there?" Aaron asked.

Even though Spencer was mad at Aaron he knew he was right. "Aaron it's just that I wanted to make the decision to go when I was ready. You even told me I could." Spencer looked at Aaron with sad eyes. Tears ready to come down within seconds. Aaron looked at Spencer and pulled into the nearest rest stop. Aaron put the SUV in park. He took off his seatbelt. Then he got out of the car and then helped Spencer out. Aaron took him to one of the picnic areas. Finally Spencer just began to sob. Aaron held him close.

Soon Spencer stopped crying. Aaron looked at him. "You okay?""Yeah."

"Aaron, thanks." Spencer said as he kissed Aaron.

"So your not mad at me." Aaron asked.

"Don't press your luck Mr. Hotchner. I'm still mad. But you are right I do have to talk to them. Come on lets go." Spencer said pulling Aaron with him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wedding

Chapter 2

Criminal Minds

Golden Lass

"Don't press your luck Mr. Hotchner. I'm still mad. But you are right I do have to talk to them. Come on lets go." Spencer said pulling Aaron with him.

They drove for another eight hours before they stopped at a hotel for the night. Spencer had fallen asleep in the car; of course it was one in the morning in Arizona and who would be driving that late at night. Aaron went to the front desk and asked the receptionist if they could have a room. He got his room and went out to the SUV. Driving around to the room and parking, he got out of the SUV and went to wake up Spencer. "Spence, sweetheart wake up.' Spencer moved but mumbled in his sleep. Aaron again did the same thing. "Spence, come on wake up I want to go to bed." "Carry me then, I don't want to move." "Fine but you owe me big time." "Fine, carry me." Spencer said. Aaron picked Spencer up and gently took him into the hotel room opening the door.

Aaron laid Spencer on the bed and covered him up. Then Aaron himself went to sleep. The next morning Spencer woke up next to Aaron he couldn't help but smile. After two long years of being engaged to Aaron he seem more relieved that the sexual tension they were experiencing would be over soon well if you didn't count the talk Spencer was going to have with his parents. There's a scary thought. Spencer said to himself.

"What will I tell my mom? Mom will probably be on her meds and will most likely forget about it. Dad on the other hand what will he say. Will he accept me for who I am or will he reject me like he did all those years ago? What will happen if I don't have my father's approval? I don't know what I will do." Spencer sighed. Aaron began to stir. Spencer laid his head on Aaron's chest. If there was one thing Spencer loved most was laying his head on Aaron's chest. It always calmed his nerves especially when he didn't know what was going to happen next. Spencer began to fall asleep when he felt Aaron give him a kiss on his forehead. "Morning Spence." Aaron said with a smile. "Morning do I have to get up?" Spencer said to his fiancé. "Yes, if we want to make it to Nevada before two in the morning." "Why couldn't we have taken the plane?" "No because you wouldn't of gotten on if I would of told you." Aaron said kissing Spencer on his neck. Spencer began to kiss Aaron back hungrily. Aaron put his arms around Spencer deepening the kiss, but soon Aaron stopped. Spencer looks up at him. "Come on we have to go." "Do we have to?" Spencer asked. "Yes, come on lets go." "Fine." Spencer said following Aaron and getting dressed. They then got into the SUV and once again headed to Las Vegas.

Six hours later Aaron stopped. Spencer looked at Aaron. "Aaron what's wrong." "Nothing just tired do you think you could drive for a while?" "Yeah sure sweet heart. When do you want me to stop?" "Whenever you want to." " Okay then lets go." Spencer said as they switch seats. So Spencer started heading towards Las Vegas, while Aaron started to fall asleep. Spencer smiled normally Aaron would be the one driving but today he gave up the spot. This would be fun maybe he could head home and not go to Las Vegas but then he thought well if I don't do this sooner rather than later the girls would never let me come back. The girls told him that he couldn't come back if he didn't talk to his parents about Aaron and being gay. Well at the time they had talk about it Spencer figured it would never happen. But yet here he was heading to Las Vegas I guess now what the girls said was very true. So Spencer continued to Las Vegas. Aaron had fallen asleep so it was up to Spencer to stay awake himself so he put in one of his audio books. He listened and relaxed into the drive. Five hours later Aaron woke up to see Spencer still driving Aaron smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm proud of you." Spencer looked at Aaron and smiled as well. "So now what are we going to do?"

"Talk to your mother first and take a day to rest I don't know it's up to you how you handle it."

"Okay." Spencer said as he kissed Aaron on the cheek. They stopped at the hotel Aaron had reserved for them for when they got into Las Vegas and went to bed for the night.

The next morning they got up and got dressed. Spencer was going to see his mom first he knew that she wouldn't judge him or cut him off but he was still scared. Spencer and Aaron got into their car and drove to Bennington. They parked the car and got out. Aaron came behind Spencer and kissed him on the neck for reassurance. They walked in. The doctor recognized Spencer right away.

" Oh, Doctor Reid so good to see you. Are you here to see your mom?"

"Yes, Doctor I'm here to see my mom."

"It'll do her some good and you brought a friend how nice. And impressive."

"Thank you I will agree with you there."

"Oh I see well she's sitting in the Library."

They walked into the library. Spencer's mom was sitting on the couch reading another book that Spencer had gotten her as a gift. Spencer felt Aaron squeeze his hand in comfort. Spencer slowly walked up to his mom.

" Mom, mom it's me Spencer."

"Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and I have some things that I have been keeping from you."

"And what would that be son?"

"Umm…Mom do you remember Aaron."

"Yes. Your boss the one you been mentioning a lot in your letters lately. I've read the wonderful love story between you two."

"Love story what do you mean?"

"Oh, come on Spencer a mother knows these things. When a child talks about something that excites him. Anything he can't keep himself from telling people about even if he is keeping it a secret from others."

"I guess I made it pretty oblivious didn't I."

"Now what's this about you having something to tell me."

"Umm… mom Aaron is actually my fiancé now."

"Oh, thank god. I hoped you would come here and tell me that."

"Really your not mad?"

"No, how could I be. I'm your mother. A mother always…"

"Love's her children no matter what. I know." Spencer said with a smile.

"I will always love you no matter what."

"Well then Aaron tell me are you going to leave my son like you did your previous wife and child?"

"Mrs. Reid I don't intend to leave him at all. I learned my lesson and I love him with all my heart."

"Good then you may relax Spencer." Spencer physically relaxed once his mom said so.

"Hey mom, what'll you think dad will say about this?

"I don't know my dear but I'm sure he loves you just as much as I do."

They read books until visiting hours were over. Spencer and Aaron said their goodbyes and then went to their car. They then went to the hotel and rested for the night.

The next day Spencer woke he was dreading what they were going to do today. Spencer didn't want to go see his dad yet they only just reconciled their relationship. Spencer didn't want to ruin it. He got up and got dressed for the day. Aaron was still asleep. Spencer woke Aaron up.

"Aaron, wake up come on I can't do this without you come on." Aaron stirred but did not wake Spencer had to think cleverly but what to do. "Oh yes, I know what to do." Spencer bent down and began to kiss Aaron on the neck. Aaron began to moan in his sleep. Spencer continued to kiss Aaron. Then Spencer felt Aaron's arms curl around his slim waist and he looked up to see Aaron had opened his eyes and was looking at him lovingly. They continued to kiss each kiss growing with passion. Aaron manages to roll on top of Spencer. Soon Aaron began to unbutton Spencer's shirt when Spencer began to pull away.

"Aaron we have to stop."

"No, can't we continue I need you."

"Aaron we have to talk to my dad and if we don't do it sooner rather than later then I don't ever think I'll get the courage to do it again."

"Fine but you owe me."

"Fine come on get dressed."

"So we going to see your dad today."

"Yeah. I hope everything goes well."

"Don't worry everything will be fine."

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Hmm…no remind me."

Spencer giggled and kissed Aaron on the mouth.

"Okay lets go or you'll never get this done."

"Okay. Here it goes." Spencer said.

Aaron drove the car while Spencer sat in the passengers seat. Spencer was holding his hands nervously. They finally got to the building where William Reid worked. They got out of the car and headed towards his father's office. When they entered the office they went up to the receptionist.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She said looking at Spencer.

"Umm…I was wondering if my father William Reid had sometime to see me. If possible."

"Let me see." The receptionist pressed the call button for William Reid.

"Mr. Reid…there's someone here to see you."

"Well then Melissa, bring them in. I've been waiting for them."

Upon hearing this Spencer gulp and hid behind Aaron for protection. Unfortunally Aaron pulled Spencer back out of his hiding place.

"Okay be there in a sec."

"Oh great, he was waiting for us." Spencer thought.

"Okay follow me." Melissa said.

Spencer looked at Aaron and Aaron gave him a comforting squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh great, he was waiting for us." Spencer thought.

"Okay follow me." Melissa said.

Spencer looked at Aaron and Aaron gave him a comforting squeeze.

They walked behind Melissa. She opened the door to William Reid's office and entered with Aaron and Spencer right behind her. Spencer was still behind Aaron when his father looked up at them. Aaron once again pulled Spencer right in front of him.

"Aaron what are you doing?" He hissed out.

"Pointing you in the right direction." Aaron said.

William looked at the two of them.

"Spencer and Aaron Hotchner am I right, how are you?"

"Yes sir, and we're fine." Aaron said.

"So Spencer what can I do for you?"

"Well, I came to tell you that… Um…Dad what do you think about Gay marriages."

"I don't like them."

"Oh.I see."

"But if someone loves a person of the same sex with as much passion as a man loves a women they can do what they want. Why do you ask this question Spencer?"

"Umm. Dad I never told you this before but I'm gay and I'm in love with the wonderful man who stands behind me."

"Are you telling me your gay Spencer?"

"Yes sir, and if you don't like it then I will be out of your life forever."

"Spencer, I…I don't know what to say."

"Well then I better get going. It was nice seeing you again."

Spencer and Aaron left. A second later Aaron turned back around angrily. Spencer saw him.

"Aaron what are you doing?"

" I need to talk to your dad."

"What for?"

"You just go on to the car."

"Oh, Aaron your impossible."

"Just go."

"Fine."

Aaron burst into William Reid's office.

"Agent Hotchner, what are you doing?"

"Your son just told you something very important that he was afraid of telling you and you don't even want to support him?"

"It's not that I don't support him I just…"

"Never thought you would be going through this, huh?"

"Yes, in all the years that I have been out of his life I don't deserve to have him asking me for approval."

"But he did. And even though you have been out of his life for seventeen years. He still seeks your approval. I should know he sends his mom a letter asking her if you were ever proud of him. He wouldn't of been here if he didn't want your approval. He wants you there at the wedding. He just didn't have the courage to do it till now. Now if you excuse me I have to take care of a little boy who has probably lost his father forever." Aaron said calmly as he left the office.

During the time Spencer got down to the car he couldn't help but cry. He knew his father wouldn't approve he knew it. He looked up to see Aaron who had his arms opened. Spencer ran into the hug he couldn't bear it any longer and began to cry. "Aaron what am I suppose to do now my father won't be there he's never cared ever."

"Now Spencer, you know he loves you."

"Aaron he doesn't approve of us I know it."

"I think he's fine with it."

"No, he couldn't be."

"Look, give him some time to think about this and let him decide if he wants to be there he is more then welcome to come."

"Okay. Can we go back to the hotel I'm tired."

"Yeah, lets go." Aaron said.

William Reid looked out the window as he saw his son and Aaron interacting with each other. Will watched Aaron as he soothed his son's emotions. Will saw his son more peaceful then he was the first time he saw him. Will smiled. "At least he's happy. But how did he end up being gay? That will be something I will talk to him about another time. Take care of him Aaron. I will be there at the wedding to hand you my son. Now I have some stuff to do."

Meanwhile,

Aaron and Spencer were heading to the hotel when Aaron's cell rang. "Hotchner."

"Hey you two got everything situated."

"Seems like it, we're not completely sure."

"Okay we got a case and we need you and Spencer."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Minnesota, make sure you have jackets too."

"Yeah we'll be there soon."

"Spencer we have a case."

"Where are we going?"

"Minnesota, you up for it. Yeah why wouldn't I."

Aaron headed to the Hotel when they got there they went and got their stuff together checking out of their hotel room. They soon made their way to the airport where they took the next flight to Minnesota.

Now I have to think of a case anyone got any ideas.


End file.
